Carl
by Shana-Sama
Summary: I had to reupload it, but what if Carl were to fall for a human instead? Carl x OC


(This is a Carl Fanfic with a fan character. What if Carl hadn't fallen for Saya, but for one of the teachers in the school? What if Diva allowed the romance between him and the human to bud? And what if he were to successfully rebel against Diva to protect his new beloved, with the red shield's help, and with the behind the scene's aid of Solomon and the reluctant Amshel? X3 Carl x OC.)

Carl cursed the very existence of the sun as the bright beams shining on his face awoke him from the relaxing, oh-so-wonderful sleep- he barely got in two hours of rest, the soreness of his past brawl with that little Saya shooting through his body when he moved. He didn't get hit that much, but he hadn't moved like that in years. "… Damn, might as well go and get Mrs. Lee's round of complaints over with…" he half spat these words- he didn't like the woman much, but as the head of the school he had to listen to every single one of her ill-begotten complaints.

He expected to hear something about the new teacher, too, whom he had yet to meet. Same old same old. Oh, how the man was sick and tired of the same bull shit every waking day. He just longed to curl up under his nice, warm fluffy and soft blankets and never wake up. But, both his job at the school and as Diva's servant prevented him from doing so. He decided to start the day off with a good swing, hopefully- he'd go meet the new teacher first, and hide from the crone Mrs. Lee for a few hours, then go up and say he had a bad headache and had to get rid of it. She'd just go with it, as to not hamper her paycheck.

Finally, Carl drug himself from the bed. The room was musky and had hard wood furniture in it- the desk was made of rock wood- or he at least thought it was. It fell down three flights of stair and not a scratch on it, so it HAD to be rock wood. On it was a mess of papers and books, a few stray student files, a gold night lamp, a phone, a few mugs he got from the teachers on his birthday- they did it to get in his favor, he knew, but he really didn't give a damn. He didn't like mugs. There were a few oak bookshelves, and a few recliners so the staff could be comfortable when discussing something with him.

The carpet was old and tattered, having not been cleaned for years, it was littered with stains from god knows what. And oh, how he hated this room. He hated this place, and he hated humans. LOATHED them with every fiber of his god forsaken being. But Carl just put on his most forced of smiles, and walked out of his room, heading to the biology class, where the new teacher resided in her room in back. He hoped she hadn't done anything to his roses and seeds he had back there.

He walked through the slightly aged halls of the school, nodding to the few students who passed him. He just wanted to get the day over with and get to bed. If he got lucky, not a single thing would keep him from making best friends with a pillow. Rapping his knuckles on the hickory wood door, he poked his head in- the teacher had her back turned, and she was Korean- but she had long white hair and pink eyes. This fascinated him- he had heard of albinos, but never really saw one for himself.

"Hello, are you the new teacher?" He spoke up, causing the human to jump. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even notice you!" She was jittery- it was her first week, so he couldn't blame her. "You must be Mr. Fei-Ong." Carl had to give her credit for researching that far to actually know his name- and she wasn't even at the suck up stage. "I'm Amaranth Yata." Carl gave a small nod, following the same 'pleasure to meet you' script. This was turning out predictably boring, but it was better than dealing with an old bitch in her golden years. Though, they weren't really so golden.

Then, before he could stop himself, he had automatically asked the question that popped into his mind- "Hey, is it alright for me to hide out here for a while and Avoid Mrs. Lee?" He didn't even know WHY, or HOW it just sprang from his mouth, but it got the girl to laugh. "Sure, hide in my room. Who wouldn't want to get away from her?" She opened the door, allowing him to walk in- her desk was a little messy, and when he looked over to where his roses were, it was clear that she had been taking care of them.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who left those there, would you?" She asked curiously, looking over to him as she set some papers down. He might as well be honest. "I did." His reply was short and simply, but got a rather startling answer. "Oh, you breed plants, too?" So, they shared the same hobby. Maybe this wasn't too bad. He met so few humans with similar interests, because most find plants so boring.

She seemed to be looking at welcoming gift- almost disdainfully. "Do they only give mugs?" her blunt comment almost made him laugh a bit- she hated mugs too. "Why not give something better, like socks." He commented sarcastically, getting a laugh to come from the girl. "Ugly ones, too." She added- Maybe this human wasn't so bad, Carl thought. Hell, he wouldn't mind scapegoating here any day. If Mrs. Lee were to complain about Amaranth, he'd even go as far as to stand up for her.

"My class will be starting soon… and since it's work assessment week, you can just listen in and see how I'm doing, rather than hear Mrs. Lee's complaints, eh?" Amaranth grinned a bit- seemed like it really was a good idea. He could avoid Mrs. Lee, and get one of his jobs done. Two birds with one stone. Then, he noticed something else in the room- a litter box, and cat food. "Do you have pet here?" Carl asked, looking at the woman, who froze. "It's my sister's kittens…. She's very ill and she's in the hospital, so I'm taking care of her pets until she gets better."

Carl gave her a sympathetic look, smiling a bit. "I'll write you out an animal permit, and if Mrs. Lee finds out, just show it to her." He had been wondering what the brown and grey lumps on the bed were. "I'll need their names, though." Carl added- times like these he was thankful that names always stuck. "The grey one's Posy, and the brown and white one's Damien." The last name threw Carl for a loop. "… She named a little KITTEN Demon?"

"It's more fitting than you'd expect, trust me." She replied bluntly, pointing to a series of scratches on her arms. "Anyway, sounds like some of the students are gathering in there already. I'll be back in a bit!" she closed the door behind her, and all Carl could do was listen to how she handled the students. She was new, so natural they had no respect…

….. Until the point that the loud crack of a ruler hitting a desk rang out, so sudden it even made Carl jump. He could hear girls whimpering, and saying 'Yes Ma'am!' and 'Sorry Ma'am!' when she spoke. NOW he was impressed. She didn't use words like Mrs. Lee, but she knew how to get some respect. When that one blonde girl continued to act up, he could here a loud shriek of pain- apparently someone just lost their pedicure.

From what Carl could hear, all of the classes up until lunch period went smoothly, save for an occasional girl acting up. Amaranth walked into the room again, sighing. "Being new sucks." She laughed a bit, Carl chuckling. "I second that." He responded, absently petting the little grey kitten- he hated dogs, but Cats were a totally different thing. They were far more dignified, and self sustainable. They were easier to take care of, they never needed a bath, and they didn't drool.

"Well, I'd better get going. If Lee says anything bad about you, I'll be sure to come and tell you, alright?" Carl smiled as he stood, Amaranth nodding. "Yeah. See you later." As he left the room and closed the door, he could hear her singing, pausing for a moment to listen- she was good, and singing in a language he couldn't identify..

"Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj  
Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti  
Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot  
Kto ego zova ponyat'me smog

Nalybatus' nalyubatus  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris  
Nalybatus' nalyubatus  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris

I am calling, calling now  
Spirist rise and falling  
Soboj ostat'say dol'she  
Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she

Nalybatus' nalyubatus  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris

Stand alone . . . Where was life when it had a meaning . . .  
Stand alone . . . Nothing's real anymore and . . .

Beskoneshnyj beg . . .  
Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast'  
Ne razuchit'sya mechtat' . . . lyubit' . . .  
. . . Beskoneshnyj beg . . .

Calling, calling, for the place of knowing  
There's more than what can be linked  
Calling, calling now, never will I look away  
For what life has left for me

Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she  
Calling calling now, spirits rise and falling  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she  
Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she . . .

Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she . . .

Nalybatus' nalyubatus  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris  
Nalybatus' nalyubatus  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris"

Carl could feel an odd, warming feeling in his body, resonating in his chest cavity. It was an odd feeling he'd never experienced before, not even when Diva sang. He pondered the feeling further, before it hit him- He'd fallen for a _HUMAN_. He was shocked with himself, he'd fallen in love with the one thing he hated. He found himself thinking 'Oh, it's not that bad.' Much to his own surprise.

Shaking his head, he walked towards Mrs. Lee's room, just down the hall. Rapping his knuckles on the door, he entered without waiting for her to knock- he didn't care about being polite to her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had the most horrible migraine ever…" He spoke as he entered, Mrs. Lee looking up from her papers, her expression stating she knew better of what he claimed, but said nothing. "I'd like to talk to you about that damn Yata. She is a worthless woman, and won't get the job done well, I've deduced." Mrs. Lee spat these words with hate as she closed a book.

"I think she'll do fine. I read her papers, and she is having family issues at the moment. And it took YOU two months to adjust, from what I read." Carl retorted, throwing her off guard. "Family issues? What the hell are you babbling about?" Mrs. Lee hissed. "Her sister is terminally ill and in the hospital." Carl was going to be blunt. "And in terms of her, until I see evidence to support what you say, I will not fire her. Hell, if she does better than you do, I may damn well give her a raise."

"And how are you going to find that out?" Carl smirked at this. "I'll hide in the back room and listen in on the class. It'll make it so the students aren't obeying JUST for me, and so that I can know what's going on first hand." Mrs. Lee glowered, ready to yell in retort, but Carl knew how to shut her up, "Do you really want to risk your pay check?"

Mrs. Lee scowled, before saying, "That was all I wanted to talk to you about." Carl just gave a shrug, pausing at the door, before saying, "And please, no more mugs." He left the woman to gawk. Walking back down the hall, he entered the room again- she was still singing. He felt almost guilty to interrupt her beautiful singing. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to open it- when she did, she looked rather surprised. "Oh, Hiya Carl, come in." He walked in after prompted, feeling the warm feeling once more, but ignoring it for the moment.

"Well, I've come to discuss two things- one, what the bitch said about you, and two- the plan to prove her wrong." The albino smirked a bit. "Bad news first." He told her everything that happened, right down to what Mrs. Lee said, saving the plan for after Amaranth stressed her anger.

"Augh! That slimy little WITCH! I can't believe she called you JUST to gripe about me! I'll skin her alive, I swear!" the ruler she was holding to squeeze in order to take out anger snapped, (amazingly, since it had metal in the center, and that broke too- it wasn't rusty, either.) startling Carl- she was pretty strong for a human, much less a woman. "Sorry… now, what's the plan?" She sighed, pulling out a new ruler- she must break them often. "I'll hide in the back room like I did in the morning and assess how you're doing further, and tell Mrs. Lee the results." He smiled.

"Sounds good! When do we start that?" Carl sighed a bit, thinking. "How about tomorrow? I didn't get much sleep last night." Amaranth gave an understanding nod. "Okay. See you then." Carl waved as he walked away, walking up the many flights of steps to his room. By the time he opened his door, he was hoping for no more surprises- but there was Solomon, standing at the window. "Hello, Carl-san."

((CLIFFY:3))


End file.
